Untitled for now
by So You Think You Can Tell
Summary: I really can't explain it with out giving away the story put there is a vague summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not own anything and it really kills Katie and myself that we don't own the fellowship. Well it is ok that we don't own Gandalf and Gimli.  
  
A/N this story is about Leahgorn, she been lied to since she was born. About her real heritage. But when she comes back from ranger training (if there really is one of them) things that she was never told she learns. There might be some romance in later chapters actually there will be. Oh yeah this is umm 3 years after the first ring was destroyed.  
  
Boromir: They took the little ones  
Katie: Well thank you Captain obvious   
  
Now I shall begin the story.  
  
Leahgorn walked in her family's rather large home. She walked into the entrance hall suspecting her parents and her sister to be waiting there to welcome her home, but they were not there.   
  
"They couldn't have forgotten that I was coming home today." She said out loud to herself. Which she just happens to do a lot not even noticing that she is doing it. She heard a commotion coming from the sitting area. She walked to the sitting corridors. And needless to say her mother and father were arguing and her sister was sitting in the background listening to everything as usual.   
  
"We need to tell her she is old enough to know. She will understand why we didn't tell her. She will understand why we didn't tell her sooner." He mom said trying to talk Leahgorn's father into it, but her father being the stubborn elf he was didn't fall for her mother's pleading looks "No, she is not ready to know she wouldn't understand. " He said in a stern voice.  
  
Leahgorn look over at her sister Quinlynn that finally noticed she was standing there she waved to her and mouthed that word 'hi' to her. Leahgorn waved back and walked towards where she was sitting and sat down next to her older sister.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Leahgorn whispered to Quinlynn who replied with "I'll tell you later." Leahgorn hated when Quinlynn responded with those words. Usually when she replied with those words they were talking about her or something really important. And from the sound of the conversation it may have been a little of both. Her parents finally noticed her presents and greeted her and apologized for not greeting her when she first got home.   
  
Leahgorn looked up and asked her parents "what were you guys talking about before you noticed I was here?"  
  
"Oh nothing just umm... nothing me and your mother was discussing a meaningless subject that we do not want to bore you with, Leahgorn. So tell us all about Ranger training camp." Her father said urging her to change the subject.  
  
She told them all about it they were intrigued by her time at the Ranger's training camp. Leahgorn had a way of telling a story that would keep everyone attention even if the story was meaningless or pointless. Everyone would hang on to ever word she said when telling a story. Her mother seemed to still be thinking that she shouldn't have went because it was quote unquote dangerous. Her father was rather proud that she could hold her own. She finally finished telling them what happened. Her and Quinlynn decided to go for a walk through the forest they lived in. Leahgorn still fully dressed in her ranger's outfit. Found it relatively hard to remember to take her outfit off it has become apart of her, kind of. Quinlynn and her walked and talked and caught up about things that has happened since Leahgorn left. It seemed to Leahgorn that nothing happened since her departure.   
Leahgorn turn to Quinlynn and asked her "So what was Mum and Dad arguing about?"  
"Nothing it wasn't anything important. I'll tell you later." She replied obviously trying to avoid the subject.   
So Leahgorn just dropped it knowing that she would eventually know what her parents were talking about. Quinlynn could never keep a secret from her. They were really more than just sisters they were best friends. They really never hung out with anyone else because their parents where a little bit over protective of them and tired to keep them out of harms way, but they had failed they ended up causing trouble and no matter what they did they almost always got in harm's way. They were always looking for an adventure, but they always had time to flirt with the local elven boys. Neither one of them had a boyfriend at this time, but they had other things on their minds. Leahgorn had her ranger training on her mind and what her parents were arguing about. Quinlynn was wondering how she was going to tell her sister about the reason why her parents were fighting. She knew her parents would never agree on the time that they should tell her. So she knew it was up to her to tell her sister about it. Even though Quinlynn had plenty of opportunities to tell her over the years. She knew about it since Leahgorn was born. Quinlynn never found the right time to tell her either. She glanced over at her sister who had long blackish brown hair, and was just a wee bit taller than her 'She seems happy with the way things are right now why she I tell her this and mess everything up.' Thought Quinlynn to her self.   
  
I wonder when she is going to tell me and what's it about Leahgorn thought to herself. Looking over at her sister who had long blonde hair and a just a tad bit shorter than she was. They walked in silence absorbing the atmosphere around them for about an hour. Their silence was abruptly stopped when they hurt a thud from behind them. As the turned around at the same time they came face to face with ten crossed looking orcs. They realized that they have wondered out of their forest in to another unfriendly forest. They would have tried to run, but it was no use the ten orcs had them surround. So Leahgorn took out her bow and arrow, then handed Quinlynn her sword. When Quinlynn grabbed the sword the Leahgorn started firing arrows at the orcs. She took out three orcs before Quinlynn even realized what was happening. Quinlynn swung at the orc that was advancing on her and took off its head. Then she turned around and saw an arrow coming towards her and ducked. It had barely missed her. So she ran towards the orc and tried cut his head off like she did on the previous orc, but the orc had drawn out his sword and blocked. The orc tried to swing at her but she blocked it just at the right time. Leahgorn on the other hand was doing just fine with her bow and arrow and already killed all together five orcs. That was until an orc came charging towards her with a dagger in hand, so she put her bow and arrow back on her back and grabbed her dagger and blocked the orcs on coming hit and she stabbed the orc. That blow to him gave her time enough to take out her bow and arrow and shot an oncoming orc. The orc that was previously had not died yet, but with its last breath it stabbed Leahgorn in the leg. She bellowed out in pain and dropped her bow. Two orc were approaching her and another was approaching Quinlynn, too. The two orcs approaching Leahgorn stop dead in their track, and fell face first onto the ground with three arrows in each of their backs. The orc approaching Quinlynn has also stopped in their track and fallen on its face with an arrow in its back. They looked back in the tree to she who their mysterious rescuers were, but they were gone.  
"Who were they?" Quinlynn asked.  
"I don't know but they saved our lives" Leahgorn said trying to see how bad her wound was.  
"We better get you to Dad he will heal you."  
They got back to their home. They both walked into they house, and when they did they were greeted by their father's smiling face. But the smile on his face quickly turned to a concerned frown.   
"What happen?" He said helping Leahgorn to the nearest place to sit which was on the stairs.  
"Orcs attacked us father, and one stabbed me on my leg." Leahgorn said quickly.  
"We kill them all though, well I killed two and Leahgorn killed well a lot. She is an outstanding archer and is not that bad with a dagger either. There were some people in the tree and they saved our lives."   
"Really you did all this with just bow and arrow, dagger and a sword. I am impressed with you girls. Leahgorn I never thought that you were such a good archer or that good with a dagger." Her father says obvious proud of his two daughters' bravery, but it still sounded like something was troubling him.  
"I wasn't that good dad if I was I wouldn't of gotten stabbed and we wouldn't have nearly died." She said looking down at her leg so her father couldn't see her blushing. They knew she was blushing she always blushed when they would compliment her on something she would do well.  
"Oh the slash isn't that bad. I can heal it in a second. And you should give yourself praise when you do something well every once in a while. Or else you're never going to be good enough for yourself. So do you two have any idea was these three in the trees were." While he said that he healed her leg.   
"You tell me that ever time I say I didn't do something well. Can we not tell Mum about this she will go in to that motherly mood and say things like 'I told you girls you shouldn't go wonder in the forest alone.' You know how she is with us and getting harmed. We didn't see them it was like they disappeared" She said looking at her father with a pleading look on her face. One thing that Leahgorn could never fail doing is persuading her father to do something she wanted him to do.  
"Ok this will be our little secret okay. That is unless your mother finds out, which I will try and not to let it slip okay." He father said with a grin on his face. "I must go and send word to Elrond of this though, but that is all I shall intend to tell."  
"Ok father." Quinlynn said as her father walked away.   
"It sounded as something was troubling him don't you think, Quinlynn?" Questioned Leahgorn.  
"Yes, but what could it be? And why does Elrond need to hear about out encounter with the orcs?" Quinlynn answered and questioned her.  
"I don't know, but father only contacts Elrond when it extremely important. Maybe someone is trying to have the orcs do something terrible?" Leahgorn said pondering this all in her head about what it could be. The ring was destroyed so it couldn't be that, but what else could it be?  
"I don't know, but I hope it is something not to terrible." Quinlynn said looking at her little sister with some concern of what was going to happen in the long run. Leahgorn just shrugged her shoulders in reply. As they walked up to their room to get some sleep, for they had a long day.  
  
The next mourning  
  
Leahgorn woke up later that mourning than she had in a while. That had to be the best night's sleep I had in a while she thought to her self. She got dressed in her white gown that she usually wore when she was at home since it was mandatory with her mother for her daughters' to wear gowns. She walked down the stair and was greeted by her sister who obviously slept in too. They walk to the dining corridors in silence. Both still probably to tired to from an understandable sentence. They sat in their usual sits as they would before Leahgorn left for Ranger training camp. But something was missing and they both noticed it. Quinlynn and Leahgorn looked at each other.  
"Where is Mother and Father they are usually here way before we get here to eat." Leahgorn stated.  
"Yeah, I know maybe they already ate and had something more important to do, then sit here and wait for us to get here and eat." Quinlynn stated.  
"That has never stopped them before, but there is always a first for everything." Leahgorn said shrugging her shoulder. They started eating and making idol chitchat here and there. Until their father walked in with their mother in tow.   
"We have something to tell you." Their father was looking rather serious.  
"What is it Father is everything ok are you and Mum ok?" Leahgorn said soundly as concern as Quinlynn looked.  
"Your mother and I are okay. It's about the orcs you girls encountered in that forest the other day. Elrond has called a Council and he wants you two there since the orcs attacked you two. Everything else will be explained at the council that is of course if you two want to go." Their father said with a little bit of fear in his eye. He was afraid of what would happen if they said yes, they of course they would say yes. They were always looking for an adventure.   
  
"I will go." Leahgorn replied rather quickly.  
"Well since Leahgorn is going I better go to protect her from trouble or danger." Quinlynn said with a slight nodded. Knowily that Leahgorn didn't need any help to keep out of danger or any protection.   
Their mother had such a fear in her eye, she knew that her daughters were capable of taking care of themselves, but she still always worried for their safety as would any mother you do.   
"Ok as soon as you two finish eating go and pack you'll be leaving as soon as possible." Their father said with a slight concern in his voice for their safety.   
They finish eating increditably fast. They ran up to their room to pack. They both couldn't wait for this adventure. They went walked down the stairs, Leahgorn in her full ranger attire and Quinlynn in something similar to what Leahgorn was wearing. Their parents at the bottom of the stairs greeted them.   
"Well you two will be careful and try not to get hurt. You do know that you don't have to go" her mother said in her last attempt to get them to stay home.  
"We will mother, and we want to go." Quinlynn said finally confirming it to their mother that they were going to go to Rivendell for Elrond's council.  
"Well if you must please try you're hardest to stay out of harm's way." With that said their mother hugged them and said her farewells to them.  
"All I'm going to say to you is to stay out of trouble and try not to cause it. And that I love you both. You must tell Elrond that I send my best wishes for this task ahead." With that he hugged them and said his heartfelt farewells to his daughters.  
"Well will try to do the first thing, but trouble tends to find us, and will tell Elrond that. And we love you both." Leahgorn said as she was released from her father's hug.  
As they walked out of the door their mother turned to their father and said "do you think that Leahgorn will find out about that little secret, while she there?"  
"If she does she will most likely come face to face with some one pertaining to that secret." As their father said that walked back into their home as their daughter's took off on their white horses.  
They rode faster than they ever rode before to get to Rivendell. They got there before nightfall, Which was pretty impressive considering Rivendell was about a day an half from the forest in which they lived in.  
As they got off their horses Elrond greeted them.  
"Nice to see you two. I suspect that you two have a nice ride here I didn't suspected you to be here so early. " Elrond looking back and forth from the two. "You two were not the first to arrive early though. Now how our my nieces?"  
"Hi Elrond I haven't seen you in ages and I'm fine"  
"Hello. I'm fine, too and our father wanted us to tell you that his sends his best wishes to you for the task ahead." Elrond just kind of nodded his head in reply. Just then another elf had walked up next to Elrond.  
"Ah, yes Arwen just who I was thinking of. This is Quinlynn and Leahgorn of course you do remember your cousins don't you. Arwen, will you do me a favor and show them to their rooms? " Elrond asked of his daughter.  
"Of course father. Nice to see you two, again." Arwen said bowing slightly.  
"Nice to see you too, Arwen." Quinlynn said as she and Leahgorn bowed slightly to Arwen.  
"Your rooms are this way." She gestures for them to follow her. They walked in to the enormous palace. Both of Quinlynn and Leahgorn were engrossed in the palace's beauty that Leahgorn with out noticing accidentally bumped into someone. This someone was an elf, a rather handsome elf with long platinum blonde hair, and gorgeous eyes.  
"I'm-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Leahgorn said stuttering a bit.  
"No it's not your fault I wasn't paying attention either." He kind of bowed at her and she bowed back.  
"Nice to see you, Arwen" the elf said as he went walking in the opposite direction.  
"Nice to see you too." Arwen replied back.  
Quinlynn lend over to Leahgorn and whispered to her "Stop blushing."   
This resulted in Leahgorn to blush even harder than she was "I can't." She replied back.  
They continue walking down the hall on their way to their rooms. He is so handsome, I wonder what his name is, or where is he from. Leahgorn that all of this to herself. I know whom my sister wants to get to know a little better before this council is over with Quinlynn thought to herself. (A/n that was meant in a completely innocent manner.)  
"This is where you'll be sleeping Quinlynn and there," pointing to the room next to Quinlynn "is where yours is Leahgorn. And after you get your stuff in your rooms you can wonder the grounds if you would please."   
"Arwen why aren't we staying in our regular rooms?" Quinlynn Asked.  
"Your regular rooms are already occupied." And with that Arwen went on walking forward until she went into the room at the end of the hallway. They sat their stuff in their rooms, and changed into their gowns that they always wore in Rivendell. Quinlynn was wearing a light yellow gown and Leahgorn in a white gown that kind of sparkled creating this glow around her. They found their way out of the palace. They walked through the forest. They didn't see any other people or a particular elf while they were walking through the forest. They got to the garden part of Rivendell. It was beautiful; there were flowers all over the place. Quinlynn walked over towards a place to sit down at. She was walking forward and turned her head backwards to she was her sister was doing when she ran right into someone. This collision knocked Quinlynn directly on her arse.   
"I'm sorry" said the man that knocked her down. This man looked a little like Leahgorn. He had kind of long black hair and greenish, grayish, bluish eyes. Which were two of the features that Leahgorn was disguised by.  
"No it's may fault I shouldn't have turned around to see what my sister was doing." She said this as Leahgorn walked up to see if Quinlynn was ok.  
"Quinlynn are you okay?" Leahgorn asked.  
"Yes I'm fine, Leahgorn Thanks for asking" Quinlynn replied looking back and forth for the man and her sister. 'Its him, I remember him. I wonder if knows.' Quinlynn thought to herself.  
"I have not property introduced myself I'm Aragorn." He said shaking their hands.  
"I'm Quinlynn and this is my little sister Leahgorn." Quinlynn said.  
"Well it was a pleasure meeting, but I must being going, I hope to see you around." Aragorn said looking rather uncomfortable and then he walked away.  
Leahgorn was trying to disregard there uncannily resemblance of that she and Aragorn shared. On the other hand Quinlynn was wondering if he knew and wondering if she should tell her sister about the secret that has been kept from her since birth.   
"I thought I was the clumsy on in the family" Leahgorn said to Quinlynn.  
"You, but I have my moment of clumsiness too. But you my sister will always be the clumsiest elf I know." Quinlynn said with a chuckle.  
"Be quiet, Quinlynn" Leahgorn said sitting down on what resembled a white wooden bench like thing.   
"Rivendell has so much beauty, don't you think, Quinlynn?" Asked her sister.  
"Yeah it is." Quinlynn answered. They sat there taking in the surrounding which surrounded them. They sat there and talked about everything.  
"We haven't just sat and talked in forever" Stated Quinlynn.  
"Yeah, I know we where always out looking for an adventure. You know we shouldn't look for adventures, because they always seem to find us." Leahgorn replied back.  
"Yeah I know it is kind of ironic when you think about it." Quinlynn said back to Leahgorn.  
"Yeah you are right like always." Leahgorn said back as she stood up. "I'm going to go walk around some more do you want to come?"  
"No, I think I will stay here for a while." Quinlynn said back to her. She just nodded in reply.  
She walked around Rivendell absorbed the beauty around her, but she has this thought at the back of her head that wouldn't go away. Why do I look like that Aragorn man so much? She couldn't make that thought go away, and it was bothering her. Now absorbed in her own thoughts instead of the beauty around her, she ran once again it to that same elf that she ran into previously that day.  
"I'm sorry once again I was in my own little world not paying attention to where I was going." Leahgorn said trying to keep from blushing which she was failing at miserably.   
"No, it is my fault for I was to engross in my thoughts and was not paying attention to where I was going once again could you please forgive me?" The elf said quite sweetly.   
"Of course I will forgive you even though it was not your fault." She said sweetly back to him. They stood there in silence for a couple seconds and nodded to each other, and went on their separate ways. 'Stupid that was the second encounter with him I dared not asked him for his name.' Leahgorn thought to herself.  
'The second time running into her and I froze, well they always say third time is a charm.' the elf thought to himself. Leahgorn walked back to the garden area, and saw that Quinlynn was no longer there. So she went searching for her sister. She come to the place where Elrond would be holding the council. She walked nearer to the place and she heard Elrond's voice. "So are you going to tell?" Elrond asked them.  
"She needs to know, my parent will never get around to telling her." She heard Quinlynn say.  
"NO SHE DOESN'T!" she heard a male's voice say.  
"Human rage she has that too sometimes." Quinlynn said.  
Leahgorn quietly walked behind them and took a sit.  
"She seems perfectly happy not knowing." The male voice say again, which she now knew belonged to the man they met earlier, Aragorn.  
"Yes, but in the in the long run it will be better for her to know. Anyways, I'm tired of lying to my sister. She needs to know." Quinlynn said.   
"What do I or don't I need to know, and don't say I will tell you later or that you weren't talking about me because I know you were. Now tell me, whatever it is I think I can handle it." Leahgorn said as they all spun around the see her sitting behind them.  
  
A/n Ok how was that for chapter one? Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. This is my first Lord the Rings fanfic so please read and review and be nice please. In the chapter that Leahgorn is going to figure out the reason why her parents were arguing, a.k.a. the secret as I like to refer to it as, and the council of Elrond will most likely take place. So Please read and review and be nice. This is for my friend Katie Legolas is man pretty lol, He is thought he is soo sexy.  
  
Well much love  
~!*PsYcHiC eViL qUeEn*!~ 


End file.
